


Let's Try To Move Forward

by forestguardian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, yellow doesnt know how to show feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestguardian/pseuds/forestguardian
Summary: It's the night before the Diamond's trip to Earth. Blue Diamond is finally ready to move forward, and Yellow Diamond is there to help her.





	Let's Try To Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've ever posted here, woah. It's really short, but it was just a small idea that I wanted to get down in text. I always loved how different the two Diamonds are in how they processed their feelings. Hope you enjoy this small lil thing.

Everything was ready. 

The ships were loaded and prepared to make the long flight out to that disgusting planet, and now all they had to do was wait. Yellow Diamond motioned her Pearl to stand next to Blue’s by the doorway, heading inside. 

Blue Diamond sat alone at the center of the room, her cloak spread in a circle around her as she cried silently with her head in her hands. Yellow sighed deeply, causing Blue to look up. 

“The ships are loaded and everything’s ready to go.” Yellow stated, standing above to where Blue lay. “We’ll board first thing tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Blue shifted to face Yellow, crossing her legs and wiping her tears. “If the Cluster hasn’t emerged by the time we get there, we’ll make it.” 

Yellow sat down next to her. “A set plan, Blue. Good to see you’re finally thinking of those.” 

She sighed. “What if this doesn’t work? You say this will fix everything but… the more I think about finally getting rid of those Crystal Gems, the more I miss her.” 

“Of course you do,” Yellow groaned. “We all do Blue, I’ve told you this, but we have to move forward. Getting rid of those Crystal Gems along with the Earth is just the first step we must take to move forward. It’s what we need. It’s what she would’ve needed.” 

“I know... “ Blue stared ahead. “I just wish this could’ve happened sooner.” 

Yellow rolled her eyes. “It could have if you weren’t crying so much.” 

Her lips moved into a small, barely noticeable smile. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared; Blue leaned into Yellow and buried her face into the side of Yellow’s hip. 

“Wh-” 

“Thank you.” 

It could barely be heard through the folds of cloth and hair that covered Blue’s face, but it was still sincere. “For what?” Yellow asked. 

“For showing me how to move forward, even when I couldn’t understand.” Blue shifted and looked up at Yellow from where she lay. 

“You still don’t really understand.” Yellow closed her eyes and sighed, placing one hand on Blue’s back and pulling her up so they were eye-level. “But that’s why I’m here.” she fingered strands of white hair away from Blue’s face, lightly brushing her lips against Blue’s. Her hands relaxed on Yellow’s shoulders, returning the kiss just as softly. It had been a long time since the two had shared a moment like this, but from the taste of salt on Blue’s lips and the way her usually quivering breaths had soothed, it was what they needed. 

Tomorrow everything would change. Yellow knew that nothing would ever be the same, but she knew that it couldn’t stay this way. She remembered the days when Blue wasn’t so… depressed. She hoped that by finally getting rid of the source of everything, things would change for the better. They had to. 

Yellow didn’t know how long she could keep pretending that none of this hurt.


End file.
